Anego VS Sanae
by Chappy Ruki Oguri
Summary: Ciymii lagi males bikin summary. baca sendiri aja yak? Pairing TsuSan ;


Disclaimer

CT punyanya Yoichi Takahashi

Anego VS Sanae punyanya Chappy Ruki Oguri

Genre: Romance, Family, Drama,dan lain-lain

Rate: dari K sampai M bisa!

Summary:

Bagaimana jadinya seorang Sanae yang sudah menyandang status sebagai istri Tsubasa Ozora, seorang wanita yang selalu mendukung sang suami dalam meraih impiannya, berubah 360 derajat menjadi seorang istri yang tidak suka sama sekali dengan sepak bola sehingga tidak mendukung 1000 persen? Apa yang harus dan akan dilakukan Tsubasa?

Check it dot!

TRAP!

TRAP!

TRAP!

Suara langkah kaki seorang pria berambut hitam pekat menggema di lorong rumah sakit Catalunya. Setelah mendapat kabar jika istrinya telah mengalami kecelakaan mobil, dia langsung meminta ijin pada pelatihnya untuk menuju rumah sakit,tempat Sanae dirawat.

"_**Kau selalu begitu, Sanae! Kau lebih mementingkan kuliahmu daripada aku!"**_

"_**Apa kau bilang? Memangnya kau pikir semester lalu nilai-nilaiku turun itu karena siapa? Aku lebih memilih menyaksikan pertandinganmu daripada mengerjakan tugas kuliahku yang sangat banyak! Kau pikir itu untuk siapa ha?"**_

Terlintas dalam pikiran Tsubasa saat berlari menuju ruang UGD pertengkaran tadi pagi antara dirinya dan Sanae. Pagi tadi, dia mungkin sudah kelewat batas. Dia egois. Ingin selalu diperhatikan tapi tidak memperhatikan. Ya. Begitulah yang kira-kira ia pikirkan dan rasakan.

Peluh keringat masih setia mengalir deras di wajah tampannya. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di ruang UGD. Di sana dia melihat Marrie yang sedang berdiri dan tampak di wajahnya rasa khawatir dan cemas.

"Tsubasa!" Marrie-teman kuliah Sanae memanggil nama suami Sanae itu.

"Mana Sanae?" tanya Tsubasa tegang.

"Masih di dalam. Sudah kurang lebih satu jam dia di sana." Jelas Marrie.

-Tsubasa's POV—

Sanae. Kenapa bisa terjadi seperti ini sih? Dasar ceroboh!

Sudah hampir dua jam aku dan Marrie berdiri mondar mandir di depan ruang UGD. Apa separah itu? Bertahanlah Sanae!

Di saat seperti aku merasa tidak ingin kehilangannya. Mungkin ini yang namanya tidak mensyukuri apa yang diberikan kepada Tuhan. Saat akan kehilangan, kita baru sadar kalau dia begitu berharga untuk kita.

Aku mulai duduk di kursi tunggu UGD dan mencoba menenangkan diri serta berdoa agar tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan istriku yang sedang berjuang di dalam.

Sanae bertahanlah!

Beberapa menit kemudian dokter keluar dari ruang UGD. Dokter Bent-nama yang aku lihat dari jas putih miliknya itu tersenyum. Semoga dia mengabarkan kabar yang menyenangkan.

"Keluarga Nona Sanae?" panggilnya.

"Ya, aku suaminya." Jawabku cepat.

"Syukurlah istri Anda segera dibawa ke rumah sakit. Jika terlambat sedikit saja, saya tidak bisa memastikan apa yang terjadi padanya." Jelas dokter Bent.

Ah! Lega sekali mendengarnya.

"Tapi,ada sedikit masalah dengan bagian kepalanya. Mungkin karena benturan yang cukup keras."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya sang dokter.

"kami belum tahu efek dari benturan itu."

Deg!

"Namun kita akan tahu setelah ia sadar nanti. Dan satu lagi, istri Anda mengalami keguguran." Tambahnya.

Apa? Keguguran? Jadi Sanae...

"Istri Anda saat kecelakaan dalam kondisi hamil."

"_**Tsubasa, hari ini bisa bertemu sebentar di taman jam 2 siang?"**_

"_**Hah? Memangnya ada apa?"**_

"_**Aku ingin memberi tahu sesuatu."**_

"_**Kenapa tidak lewat telpon saja. Hari ini aku harus mengikuti latihan sampai sore."**_

"_**Memangnya tidak bisa sebentar saja?"**_

"_**Tidak bisa. Nanti kita bertemu di rumah saja."**_

"_**Tidak mau! Nanti pasti Tsubasa langsung ingin istirahat dan tidak mau mendengarkan ceritaku. Ah ya sudah tidak usah."**_

_**Tut tut tut**_

Aku teringat tadi pagi sekitar pukul 10.00 Sanae menelponku untuk bertemu di taman jam 2 siang. Mungkin sesuatu yang dimaksud Sanae adalah ia ingin mengabarkan padanya kalau dia telah hamil. Karena keegoisanku lagi dan efek pertengkaran kami tadi pagi, aku kehilangan suatu moment berharga untuk semua pasangan suami istri yaitu ketika kami sama-sama mengetahui bahwa kami akan segera menjadi ayah dan ibu.

"Bisa aku melihatnya?" tanyaku cepat. Ya. Saat ini aku ingin sekali melihat Sanae.

"Kami pindahkan dulu ke ruang perawatan, baru Anda bisa melihatnya."

Tsubasa's POV END

Kini Sanae telah dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan dan tentu saja Tsubasa semenjak dipindah menunggu di sampingnya.

Dilihatnya wajah cantik sang istri yang kini di bagian kepalanya telah terpasang perban. Tangan kekarnya membelai wajah cantik sang istri kemudian ia cium keningnya serta berbisik di telinga, "Maaf-" Satu kata berhasil ia keluarkan. "Maaf aku telah membuatmu seperti ini." Ucapnya lagi dengan lirih.

Sudah hampir satu jam ia menunggu wanita bermata coklat ini di rumah sakit dan terpaksa meninggalkan latihan rutinnya demi menjaga istrinya. Tangan Tsubasa sedari tadi menggenggam tangan Sanae. Tiba-tiba tangan Sanae bergerak.

"Ngghh.." suara Sanae sambil menggerakkan tangan dan kepalanya pelan.

"Sa-sanae!" kata Tsubasa.

Perlahan Sanae membuka matanya. Yang pertama dilihat tentu saja adalah wajah Tsubasa.

"A.. Aku di.. di mana?" kata Sanae pelan.

"Ah! Akhirnya kau sadar juga." Ucap Tsubasa senang.

"Kau.. Kau siapa?"

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ciymii's curcol

Taraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

Ciymii balik lagi setelah sekian lama melupakan ffn. #plak

Dan ciymii hadir dengan cerita baruu huhuhu.. (habis ini digebukin reader karena cerita yang lain malah gak dilanjutin.)

Oukay..ciymii masih inget kok dengan cerita yang lain. Kapan-kapan ya dilanjutinnya. Hehe.

Di cerita ini ciymii bikin sesuatu hal yang radha' beda dengan biasanya. Pengen deh sekali-kali bikin cerita yang radha nyiksa tsubasa #plak!

Chap 1 seperti ini dulu. Untuk update ciymii gak janji bisa update cepat karena lagi ada kerjaan baru. Hihi.

Review? Ya? Thank you =))


End file.
